Dunnage producing mechanism for producing a resilient pad-like cushioning dunnage product having lateral pillow-like portions and a central connected portion are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,509,798 dated May 5, 1970 to G. R. Johnson discloses a mechanism for producing such general type of cushioning dunnage product, and a mechanism which utilizes a pusher or former to cause inward rolling of the lateral edges of the sheet stock material as it moves from the supply of stock into the crumpler section of the machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,500 dated April 11, 1972 to G. R. Johnson discloses a cushioning dunnage product producible on, for instance a mechanism of the general type of U.S. Pat. No. 3,509,798.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,216 dated Sept. 7, 1971 to G. R. Johnson relates to a method of producing resilient cushioning dunnage product of the general structural type discussed, but of greater density as compared to the dunnage product of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,039 dated March 26, 1974 to G. R. Johnson discloses a cushioning dunnage producing mechanism including a trough coacting with the crumpler section of the machine and also coacting with a pusher or former means, for causing inward rolling of the lateral edges of the stock material prior to entry thereof into the crumpler section of the machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,198 dated May 31, 1977 to Gary W. Ottaviano discloses a cushioning dunnage producing mechanism of the general type of the present invention and which includes a triangular shape, in plan, pushing or forming frame coacting with a chute which coacts with the crumpler section of the machine, for forming the sheets into rolled configuration prior to their passing into and thence through the crumpler section. The forming frame in this arrangement of dunnage producing mechanism is of generally planar configuration in side elevation and as illustrated in the patent, is adapted to coact comparatively closely with the inclined bottom surface of the chute, and in substantial longitudinally spaced relation from the crumpler section of the mechanism.